


Sans Falls Off A Cliff

by PietroFan420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: dude he gets rekt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sans Falls Off A Cliff

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and Sans had a pillow tied to his spine. He and Frisk were eating breakfast when Frisk noticed it.   
“Hey, Sans?” Frisk asked between bites of cinnamon waffles. “What’s up with that pillow?”  
“eh, it’s nothing. my back’s just kinda sore.”  
“Mhm. Have you considered seeing a chiropractor?”  
Sans snorted.   
“pff, as if any chiropractor would know how to treat me. most doctors, uh, are used to treating patients with flesh.”  
“Hmm.” Frisk contemplated for a moment how to help their friend. “Oh! You could try rubbing rocks on your spine. That might help.”  
“good idea.”  
“I know somewhere that can help. Follow me.” 

***

“no. absolutely not.”  
“Come on, Sans! It’ll help your back feel better.”  
“kiddo, when you said ‘rubbing rocks on your spine’, i was NOT imagining this. i was thinking of hot stone massages or obsidian rollers or literally anything other than this.”  
The two stood before a jagged cliff, its underbelly lined with craggy rocks.   
“But Sans, what about your back?”  
“honestly, i’d rather just mildly suffer with a pillow than jump of a fricking cliff.”  
“Think of your poor back muscles, and how strained they must be!”  
“i don’t even have any muscles!”  
“Oh, right. Well, you should still do it.”  
“kid-”  
“Down you go!”  
Frisk grabbed Sans from around the waist, and hurled him off as hard as they could.   
“ahhhHHHHHHHHHH-”  
Sans flew through the air like a child cartwheeling down a hill, spinning like a frisbee. His leg abruptly collided with a jutting edge, the bone shattering on impact. Bouncing from the recoil, he sailed downward and smacked into a protruding lip of the cliff. His broken body slid off the edge, tumbling down the mountainside until he finally rolled to a stop.   
“So,” asked Frisk, who had taken the stairs. “How was the ride down?”  
“f*ck you, kid.” Sans muttered.   
It was a reasonable statement. Any bone that wasn’t torn to pieces still looked like it had been nuked. His arms were embedded with gravel and painted with cracks.   
“Not a good experience?”  
“next time, we’ll just make an appointment.”


End file.
